I'm going to be better
by Ledayy
Summary: PokéSpe. Por más que intenten hacerme caer, por más que insistan en que no lograré nada con mi vida. Voy a levantarme y demostarles a todos lo que valgo. Voy a ser mejor. Amor, calificaciones, futuro, problemas familiares. Todo adolescente pasa por esto. Todos sueñan con ser mejores de lo que son ahora. Varias parejas.
**Hace tres años eliminé esta historia de Fanfiction. Tuve mis razones en su momento y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Ahora, esos motivos desaparecieron y, después de la insistencia de algunos lectores, he decidido volver a publicar la historia. No tengo en mis planes cercanos continuarla, pero no me cierro por completo a la posibilidad.**

 **Iré resubiendo los capítulos cada dos o tres semanas, porque ya no cuento con el tiempo libre con el que disponía hace tres años. Espero que comprendan la situación. Gracias, a quienes me pidieron que volviera a publicar la historia, por demostrarme su interés. Gracias, a quienes comprendieron mis motivos sin saberlos, porque me ayudaron a soportar las consecuencias de la decisión que tomé. Gracias, a quienes están por leer esta historia por primera vez, por darle un oportunidad.**

 **Ledayy**

* * *

 **I'm going to be better**

 _Cada día voy a buscar ser mejor, aunque eso signifique sacrificar todo lo que poseo. Porque odio cuando me comparan con alguien a quien sé que nunca podré alcanzar._

 **Capítulo 1: "Comparaciones"**

— ¿Qué se supone que debo decir? —preguntó un chico de ojos color rojo—. Hola, yo soy Red y estudio en la Preparatoria de Ciudad Jubilife. Estoy en el equipo de futbol; soy portero. Y también tengo un serio problema con sustancias ilegales. No me miren así. No es mi culpa. Si tan sólo los entrenadores de los equipos se fijaran en mis tácticas, en vez de babear por mi amigo Gold.

—Mi nombre es Pearl —inició un chico de brillantes ojos naranjas—. Estudio la preparatoria y ayer mi madre me corrió de la casa. Dice que no regrese hasta que me deje de deshonrar a la familia y me parezca más a mi padre. Al principio pensé que bromeaba, pero luego me arrojó un plato y metió la mano al cajón de los cubiertos. Salí de ahí antes de que diera con el cuchillo.

—Me llamo Maylene —dijo una chica de cabello rosa—. ^ocos saben que estudio con uno de mis primos en la Preparatoria Jubilife. ¿Por qué menciono esto? Porque me parece que ambos tenemos el mismo problema. Si tan sólo pudiera hablar con él más seguido. Así podríamos superar esto juntos. Mi tía Mary dice que este es un grave problema; ni él ni yo lo vemos así.

—Mi nombre es N Armonía —dijo un joven de cabello verde—. Mi padre, Ghetsis Armonía, nunca me ha prestado mucha atención; excepto cuando fue la demostración de clubs. Recuerdo la forma en la que entró a mi aula, el odio con el que vio a mi profesor y la tajante orden de dejar ese club. Sin embargo, me es imposible. Voy a huir de mi casa tan pronto cumpla 18, pero no lo haré solo.

—Soy White —dijo animosa una chica—. Estoy postulándome para presidenta estudiantil. Si votan por mí, les prometo más derechos que los protejan de las injusticias cometidas por los tiránicos profesores. La verdad, sólo busco un poco de atención. Si tan solo mis defectos no fueran tan grandes. No tendría que mostrarlos ante toda la escuela, tratando de minimizarlos lo más posible

—Me conocen como Sapphire —dijo violentamente una chica de aspecto salvaje—. Podrán pensar: "Ahí va la princesa. Déjenla pasar y arrodíllense ante ella. Es la hija del profesor Birch". ¡No soy una debilucha! Trátenme como a los demás. No soy una muñeca de porcelana. Creo que debería convencer de esto primero a mi padre o no me dejará usar esa patineta nunca más.

—Soy Ruby —dijo un joven con aspecto muy delicado—. No sé porque acepté ser el novio de esa chica salvaje. Algo en su mueca de desprecio me pareció irresistible. Al menos a mi corazón, porque mi mente sigue pensando que fue mala idea. Así que ahora, mi cabeza me lleva en una dirección y mi corazón en otra. Si Sapphire se entera de esto, sin duda me mataría.

— ¿Cómo no van a conocerme? ¡Soy el grandioso Gold! —dijo un chico de ojos color ámbar—. Soy el más popular, el más deseado, el galán de la escuela. ¿Qué quieres decir con que nadie conoce mi casa? ¿Para qué querrían conocerla? Está en… reparación. Digo, en remodelación. Como mi padre es tan rico… ¿A quien engaño? No tengo dinero ni para subirme en el camión.

—Soy Black —dijo un chico con una sonrisa tonta—. ¿Qué quieres decir con que te sorprende que recuerde mi nombre? No soy tan tonto como todos consideran. ¡Odio que subestimen mis habilidades! Si no saco diez en la escuela no significa que sea un tonto. Además, cualquiera saca tres en matemáticas. ¡Les demostraré! ¡Seré el próximo presidente estudiantil!

—Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Green Oak —dijo un joven—. Soy el dueño y fundador de Links, Café Internet. El mejor centro de consulta de toda ciudad Jubilife. Tengo algunos socios, pero yo soy quien más tiempo pasa aquí. Mi abuelo intentó ayudarme a poner el negocio; lo rechacé. Me convertiré en el mejor empresario de toda la región Sinnoh y luego del mundo.

—Mi nombre es Platina Berlitz —dijo una chica de bufanda rosa—, formo parte de la familia más rica de todo Sinnoh. Desde los inicios de la región, mi familia ha sido muy acaudalada. Yo nací en cuna de oro y eso me molesta. No puedo entender a ninguno de mis compañeros. Ni siquiera a Diamond o Pearl. Me separa una barrera de varios millones del resto de la sociedad.

—S-Soy Yellow —dijo una chica de cabello rubio—. Tal vez piensen que soy tímida… demasiado tímida. P-Pero voy a cambiar. Haré lo que sea con tal de interesarle, con tal de que me vea y me convierta en su novia. Aunque necesitaré mucha ayuda para lograrlo. No me importa tener que sacrificar mi cabello o mi identidad para logarlo. Todo sea por ti, Red.

.-.-.

—Creo que has exagerado —comentó Gold viendo la cantidad de regalos que su amigo traía—. Sólo es un aniversario de un mes.

—Es especial —respondió Red—. Déjalo comprarle todo eso.

— ¡Bravo, Ruby! —dijo Black—. ¡Demuéstrale al mundo que no eres marica!

El chico coordinador miró fastidiado a Black, llevaba toda su vida convenciendo al mundo de que no era de esos. Sin embargo, aún lo acosaban las burlas. Continuó arreglando la silla donde se sentaba Sapphire a la hora de taller, colocando dos cajas a los lados y una más en el asiento. Todas llenas de moños e incluso un globo amarrado a las patas de la silla.

— ¡Date prisa! —gritó N—. ¡Ya no han de tardar! No quiero que alguien me vaya a ver en el club de cocina.

—No es tan malo, dicen que hay un chico en este club —dijo Gold jugando con las llaves del lavamanos—. ¿Cómo me dijeron que se llamaba?

.-.-.

Un chico pelinegro caminaba por el pasillo, bostezaba ligeramente. No había dormido bien la noche anterior. Su gorra se había caído y ni siquiera lo había notado. Una chica tuvo que detener su andar para devolvérselo.

—Gracias White —dijo Diamond y se colocó el gorro.

— ¡Vaya! —exclamó la chica—. Últimamente vienes a la escuela muy somnoliento.

Dia desvió la mirada y soltó un suspiro. White alzó una ceja, sin creerle a su amigo que se había pasado la noche estudiando o haciendo tarea.

— ¿No has visto a Pearl? —preguntó Dia.

White frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza. De verdad no entendía cómo Dia, el amable y tierno Dia, podía ser amigo de un chico tan… ¿cómo definirlo? Sintió cómo alguien la empujaba. Era el Rey de Roma: Pearl avanzaba con el rostro enojado y mascullaba palabras inentendibles. Saludó a Diamond con la mano, cambiando esa expresión enojada sólo el tiempo que duró el saludo, para luego continuar su camino. Hasta parecía que no le agradaba su club.

— ¿Qué mosca le ha picado? —inquirió White, muy ofendida por ese empujón.

—Peleó con su madre —respondió Dia—. Ella cree que Pearl está un poco… —se detuvo y recordó las palabras exactas con las que lo había descrito— descarriado… casi le arrojó el plato en la cena. Y no para de compararlo con su padre. No lo culpo de estar tan enojado.

White abrió los ojos de par en par. Por más amable que fuera Diamond con la gente, la forma en la que se preocupaba por Pearl mostraba que un fuerte lazo les unía. No era saludar a un desconocido nada más.

— ¿Cómo sabes que le arrojó el plato? ¿Estabas ahí? —preguntó su compañera.

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Diamond. Desvió la mirada y continuó caminando rumbo al club, ignorando la pregunta de su amiga.

.-.-.

Pearl se sentó ruidosamente en su lugar, casi aventando la mochila. Silver y Green se le quedaron viendo. El pelirrojo se puso de pie y se acercó a su compañero. Decían que cuando Pearl estaba de mal humor, lo era mejor sacarle la vuelta; pero jamás lo habían visto tan enojado.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Rompiste con tu novia? ¡Ah! Lo olvidaba, no tienes —trató de bromear Silver, y fue ignorado completamente por el rubio—. ¿Me oíste?

—Oye, Pearl —dijo Green tomando al chico del hombro, sacudiéndolo un poco—. ¿Estás bien?

El rubio no decía nada, sólo observaba demasiado atento el vacío. El profesor entró al aula de dibujo técnico. Steven Stone era de los pocos maestros de la preparatoria que podía considerarse amable. Se sentó en el escritorio y notó la falta de interés de su alumno. Normalmente estaría de pie, cruzando el salón de un lado a otro.

.-.-.

— ¿Cuánto demonios te puedes tardar en arreglar esa cursilería? —preguntó N, fastidiado. Llegaría tarde a su club si seguía encubriendo al mariquita de su amigo.

—Casi pareces Pearl —respondió Ruby y arrojó un poco más de confeti alrededor del lugar.

Red bostezaba mientras Gold seguía moviendo los utensilios de cocina de un lado a otro.

—Si tanto le llaman la atención —dijo una voz femenina detrás de todos los chicos—, debería de entrar al club, señor Gold.

La profesora Fantina era conocida más por sus clases de baile; pero también daba el club de cocina. El alma se les cayó a los pies a todos. Ruby dejó en paz los regalos y le sonrió nerviosamente a la maestra. Ella admiraba lo que el chico había hecho: cada detalle, cada papel acomodado para armonizar perfectamente con los demás. No solo los aventó como lo habría hecho cualquier otro chico.

—Deberían volver a sus clubs — dijo la mujer mientras se sentaba—. Haré como si no hubiera visto nada. Aunque estoy celosa de la señorita Sapphire; usted es un novio muy atento.

Ruby enrojeció ante tales palabras. Guardó sus cosas en la mochila, de hecho las aventó sin fijarse y manchó un libro con la pintura que traía para su club -dibujo artístico-. Black salió disparado hacia su club. Para él no había nada tan divertido como su adorado (y casi vacío) club de ajedrez. Gold y Red salieron como rayos por la puerta, si su entrenador llegaba y ellos no estaban tendrían que dar seis vueltas al campo de futbol soccer. N le tomó de inmediato la palabra a la maestra. Salió antes que todos del salón, llegaría tarde al taller y no deseaba decepcionar a su maestro. Su padre ya lo había rechazado, no permitiría que nadie más sintiera lo mismo.

.-.-.

Cuando Dia entró al salón, todas las chicas estaban alrededor de Sapphire. Ella, en cambio, sólo gritaba que se alejaran. Todo cobró sentido para White y Dia cuando vieron el globo de "Feliz aniversario" reventarse. Sin duda era una chica salvaje.

— ¡Ese marica! ¡Le dije claramente que no hiciera nada de cursilerías! —gruñó la ojiazul como si fuera una loba enojada—. No debí aceptar ser su novia

— ¿A quién crees que engañas Sapphire? —preguntó Blue—. Es obvio que Ruby es el hombre de tus sueños. Se complementan a la perfección

— ¿Qué intentas decirme? —casi escupió las palabras la chica.

—Sólo pienso que podrías ser un poco más amable —contestó Blue, anotando los ingredientes del día—. Mejor concéntrate en la clase.

Dia tomó asiento, al lado de White como siempre. La profesora Fantina parecía especialmente feliz hoy. Él no tuvo que preguntarse el motivo por mucho tiempo, porque ella extendió un enorme afiche en el pizarrón, cubriendo lo que acababa de anotar.

—Primero que nada —dijo ella contenta—, quiero invitarlos a todos al concurso de cocina que se llevará a cabo el próximo viernes en este salón. Participarán alumnos de todas las escuelas preparatorias de la ciudad y me daría mucho gusto que la ganadora esté aquí… o quizás tengamos un ganador —terminó viendo a los ojos a Diamond.

El chico del gorro no mostró expresión alguna, se limitó a mirar por una de las ventanas. Su cabeza estaba en otro lugar; exactamente, en el aula de dibujo técnico.

.-.-.

N entró jadeando al salón. Todos habían empezado la práctica y voltearon a verle, expectantes. Estaban sedientos de un buen regaño. Steven vio al peliverde en la puerta, frunció el ceño y apoyó una mano en el escritorio para ponerse de pie.

—Lo siento —se apresuró a decir N—. Juro que no volverá a suceder

—No jures en vano, N. Llevas diciendo eso todo el año —respondió el maestro Stone—. Entra, pero será la última vez que te lo permito.

—Él también lleva diciendo eso todo el año —susurró Green a Silver cuando el maestro se distrajo.

.-.-.

Una vez en su salón de clases, Gold y Red aguardaron a que el profesor se apareciera. Decían que era de los mejores maestros de su rama; pero primero le creían alas a los cerdos antes de que él llegara temprano… o con su máscara.

— ¡Ya está aquí el poderoso Crasher Wake! —exclamó el hombre, saliendo de los vestidores de hombres. Mientras, algunos alumnos le gritaban que no traía su máscara. Luego de regresarse a colocársela, continuó con su ya acostumbrado y monótono discurso—. ¡No teman más! ¡Ha llegado el héroe de la ciudad, el defensor de los débiles, él…!

— ¡El entrenador del equipo de futbol! —terminó la frase uno de los alumnos. Todos estaban hastiados de ese discurso, pues lo decía antes de cada entrenamiento, antes de cualquier clase de club. Simplemente les resultaba tedioso oírlo una y otra vez.

—Gracias —respondió él despectivamente al alumno que se atrevió a interrumpirlo.

Falkner no era respetuoso con nadie, pero frente al profesor Wake sus groserías llegaban a un nuevo límite.

Gold era el mejor jugador el equipo, el campeón goleador, el más deseado por todas las chicas. Pero la verdadera fortaleza, residía en el portero del equipo. Red era el más veloz, con los mejores reflejos; pero Gold siempre se llevaba toda la gloria. Morty soltó un suspiro, odiaba las sesiones de calentamiento, le parecían eternas. Después de correr unas tres o cuatro vueltas al campo inició el entrenamiento de verdad. Los Luxray de La preparatoria de la Ciudad Jubilife, los mejores de la región, tendrían que preparase mucho si deseaban darle pelea a los Arcanine de Ciudad Verde. La liga de futbol se hacía más importante ese año, porque muchos cazatalentos estarían al asecho, buscando a sus nuevas estrellas deportivas. "Yo seré a quien escojan" pensaban tanto Gold como Red durante cada entrenamiento o cada vez que mencionaban a los cazatalentos en los pasillos.

—Muy bien, Gold —dijo el profesor Wake—. Sin duda serás elegido. Eres idéntico a Bruno cuando tenía tu edad. El mejor deportista que ha visto la historia. Yo lo sé; entrené con él varios años.

Gold sonrió satisfecho de sí mismo, mientras Red le dirigía una mirada celosa. ¿Por qué a él nunca lo habían comparado ante semejante figura? Morty pateó la pelota muy fuerte hacia la portería, justo en el instante en que Red se distrajo. Obtuvo un golpe directo en la nariz debido a esa falta de atención.

—Ve a la enfermería, Red — dijo Wake dejando ir un suspiro y negando con la cabeza.

—Puedo continuar, entrenador —respondió el ojirojo—. No ha sido nada… absolutamente nada.

.-.-.

La clase de dibujo artístico transcurría como de costumbre: Yellow hacía su mejor esfuerzo para dibujar la modelo. Erika sonreía ante todos, con ese vestido que la hacía parecer más una flor que una chica. Ruby escuchó el timbre de su celular y esperó a que la maestra Sabrina se distrajera para revisarlo.

" _¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso? ¿Tienes idea de lo mal que me hizo ver? ¿Cómo voy a demostrarle a todos que no soy una debilucha si me tratas como una princesa de cuentos de hadas? Sapphire"._

Ruby rodó los ojos, esa chica sin duda era imposible. ¿Por qué creía que todos pensaban que era una debilucha?, si era la persona más ruda de toda la escuela. Tampoco podía quejarse, conocía a la perfección a la chica salvaje, por algo le pidió que fuera su novia. Así que esos eran gajes del oficio. Emerald le dio un golpe con el codo e hizo que guardara el teléfono a tiempo para que Sabrina no lo viera.

—Deben ver más allá de los trazos. Vean el alma. La esencia del dibujo es adentrase en lo más recóndito de los pensamientos del modelo —decía como hipnotizada a la clase.

— ¿Y si se trata de una roca? —inquirió Candice, haciendo que la clase entera se riera.

—Incluso las rocas tienen pensamientos, y sentimientos —respondió Sabrina en ese tono lúgubre que les ponía la carne de gallina a todos—. Continúen con sus dibujos.

—La maestra Sabrina debería dedicarse a leer las manos, no da dar clase de dibujo —dijo Candice, muy enojada, a Ruby y Yellow—. No sabe absolutamente nada sobre el arte.

.-.-.

— ¿Podrías ir por la otra caja de libros? — Preguntó Platina a su deportiva compañera.

— ¡Desde luego! — respondió Maylene y salió del aula. Ya había cargado muchas cajas llenas de antiguos libros y seguía sin sudar una sola gota.

—Me sorprende su energía —comentó Crystal al sacar algunos libros de las cajas.

Ése era el club de investigación, dirigido por el Profesor Elm. Sólo tenía cuatro miembros, pero todas se preparaban para convertirse en grandes profesoras. Whitney colocaba los microscopios en la mesa. En realidad, ella deseaba ser una doctora; pero ese club era lo más parecido que había a sus gustos. Maylene entró con otra pesada caja y la dejó en el piso como si se trata de una pluma. Sonrió a sus compañeras y le ayudó a Crystal a subir otra caja a la mesa.

— ¿Cómo ha estado Falkner? —preguntó Crystal a Whitney, quien estaba perdida en el microscopio—. ¿Qué se siente salir con un miembro del equipo de futbol?

Whitney se puso roja totalmente y tartamudeó palabras que nadie logró entender completamente, asegurando que no salía con nadie y mucho menos con Falkner. Maylene rió un poco, pero la risa se acabó cuando Crystal continuó con sus preguntas.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti Platina? ¿Diamond por fin se te ha declarado?

Berlitz se puso roja también, negando con la cabeza. Ella sí admitía abiertamente, al menos frente a su club, los sentimientos que tenía hacia el cocinero. Maylene apretó los puños, casi soltando la caja. El profesor Elm interrumpió la plática. Menos mal, de lo contrario Crystal habría tenido tiempo de preguntarle a ella sobre su tensa reacción. Tampoco era como si fuera a confesar. Le había prometido a Pearl no decir absolutamente nada de cierta conversación, y luego de la reacción de su madre al escucharlos, lo último que le hacía falta al rubio eran más preguntas acerca de su mejor amigo.

.-.-.

—Espero que ahora puedas ganarme —dijo Jasmine con una sonrisa de autosatisfacción en los labios—. No te lo tomes a mal, pero te falta mucho por aprender Bugsy.

—Alfil a reina —susurraba Gardenia a su amigo, pero Bugsy se negaba a recibir ayuda. Derrotaría a Jasmine, su némesis, por sus propios medios.

— ¡Lamento llegar tarde! —gritó Black, entrando como loco al salón, que el cual no tenía maestro.

—Tranquilo, campeón —dijo Gardenia—. El profesor Will no ha llegado

Black entró al aula y tomó asiento. Su club también era de los más solos, con cuatro miembros también. El profesor Will entró a los pocos minutos, prestando atención al juego de Jasmine y Bugsy. Claro que la chica fue la ganadora.

—Pronto será la semana cultural —suspiró Will como en trance—, pronto podremos demostrarle al mundo lo importante que es el ajedrez en la vida diaria.

—Profesor… —dijo Gardenia, estirando el vistoso traje del maestro sin mucho éxito—. ¡Profesor!

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué interrumpes mis maquinaciones Gardenia? Justo cuando estaba logran ver toda la escuela con mi ojo interior.

—Black está pensando otra vez —indicó la chica y señaló al pelinegro que, bastante agitado, intentaba contrarrestar una jugada de la campeona Jasmine.

— ¡Le he dicho mil veces que no corra antes de caminar! —exclamó Will—. Basta, Black, la última vez tuvimos que llevarte a la enfermería.

Comenzaba a salir sangre de la nariz de Black debido al esfuerzo de su cerebro, pero no se rendía, sólo necesitaba despejar su mente. Will tiró el tablero y la calma volvió a su cabeza. Will comenzó a regañar a Jasmine, ¿cómo se le ocurría aceptar el reto de Black? Era aprovecharse del débil.

—Black no tiene ningún talento para el ajedrez, no se parece en nada a los grandes campeones. En cambio tú, Jasmine, tienes absolutamente toda la estrategia; pero no la modestia.

.-.-.

—Simplemente impresionante —exclamaba Steven tras revisar el dibujo de Pearl: perfectamente trazado, sin un solo borrón o error. Tomó su pluma roja y colocó la máxima puntuación posible. Pearl podía jactarse de ser el único alumno capaz de sacar diez en esa materia. Steven incluso le había dado puntos extras por otros proyectos—. Tienes la habilidad de tu padre. No había mejor arquitecto en todo el mundo. Es una lástima que la constructora de Ciudad Jubilife nunca lo apreciara. El talento de tu padre era inigualable. Bueno, hasta hoy. Este plano es perfecto. Heredaste su talento. Eres igual a él, Pearl.

—Sí —suspiró tristemente el rubio—. Exactamente igual a él, en todos los aspectos. Excepto, claro, que yo sigo vivo, no tres metros bajo tierra como él.

El comentario fue tan sombrío que Steven se arrepintió de haber hablado. Pearl tomó su trabajo y volvió a su lugar. El resto de la clase le miraba con asombro. Green le lanzó una mirada a su compañero pelirrojo. Tendrían que hablar con su amigo antes de que empezara a cortarse las venas o quererse arrojar del tercer piso. Pearl se asomó por la ventana a su izquierda. Su mente comenzó a divagar. Salió del aula, viajó, atravesó el jardín hasta llegar al aula de cocina.

.-.-.

— ¡Baja la flama! —gritó Fantina, asustada al ver el sartén de White—. Va a quemarse todo. Un huevo debe ser tratado con delicadeza si se desea hacer el plato más fino posible.

—Es solo un estúpido huevo —masculló una chica una vez que la maestra se alejó.

Fantina se acercó ahora a la mesa de Diamond, con un formato de inscripción al concurso de cocina en la mano. Si supiera todos los datos de su alumno, lo inscribiría sin su permiso. Pero no estaba segura de su dirección. Colocó disimuladamente la hoja delante del chico. O sea, casi se la embarró en la cara. Dia sonrió nervioso, la verdad le interesaba participar, pero primero tenía que averiguar qué le ocurría su mejor amigo.

—Tú tienes más futuro que cualquiera de los demás alumnos de Sinnoh —comentó Fantina—. No veía talento así desde el gran chef Wallace

—Wallace es un coordinador —comentó Sapphire, sin una pizca de cortesía.

—También tiene dotes culinarios —regresó Fantina, bastante ofendida—. Si te lo propones, algún día llegarás a ser igual a él. ¡Un verdadero maestro cocinero!

— ¿Por qué tengo que llegar a ser como él? —inquirió Diamond groseramente. Asustó un poco a Fantina—. ¿Por qué debería de parecerme a alguien? Yo soy yo y punto

White le hacía señas para que cortara la plática. Lo que menos necesitaban era que Fantina volviera a hacerse la herida y llorara durante la siguiente media hora de club. Dia regresó a su huevo, sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. ¿Por qué lloraba? La maestra no le había dicho algo tan ofensivo. ¿O acaso recordaba la cena del día anterior y cómo ese plato volaba directo a la cabeza de Pearl? ¿Rememoraba cada una de las palabras de Mary, quien llamó a su hijo descarriado, anormal? Veía que su plato se tambaleaba, pero en realidad era él quien temblaba del coraje.

.-.-.

— ¡Muy bien chicos! —gritaba Crasher Wake, como si los miembros del equipo estuvieran a kilómetros de distancia—. Mañana es nuestro primer partido. Si queremos vencer a los Arcanine de Ciudad verde, primero hay que acabar con los Nidoking de Ciudad Goldenrood. ¡Así que den lo mejor de sí o de lo contrario darán mil vueltas por el campo!

Las piernas de todos dolieron con sólo considerar esa idea. El entrenador era muy capaz de cumplir esa promesa. Caminaron hacia los vestidores; las tres horas de club estaban por terminar. Gold bebía de su botella de agua como si no hubiera tomado líquido desde hacía días. Red se limitaba a mirarle con el ceño fruncido, demasiado molesto. No permitiría, por nada del mundo, que algún cazatalentos se llevara primero al pervertido del año antes que a él, el líder nato. No tenía idea de por qué no era el capitán del equipo. Siempre diseñaba la estrategia, siempre daba ánimos cuando las cosas se ponían mal. Pero claro, todo tiene que girar alrededor de los jodidos goles. Un grupo de chicas se asomaban por una ventana alta a los vestidores. Gold lo notó y se quitó la camisa, mostrando sus músculos a las chicas que babeaban con las mejillas completamente rojas.

—Ten un poco más de respeto —dijo Red—. Algunas de ellas tienen novio, ¡Ya te vi Daisy! ¡Deja que le cuente a Green!

—Relájate un poco, Red. Sólo son fans. Ni que fuera a acostarme con ellas. Bueno, no con las feas.

— ¡No deberías hacerlo con ninguna! ¡Eso es jugar con sus sentimientos!

—Calma, Red. Al parecer alguien está enojado por ser todavía virgen —se burló el ojiambar.

—Hasta crees — incluso Red se sorprendió por el tono con el que había hablado. Ya no era virgen, pero eso no significaba que se revolcaba con cada admiradora que se le acercaba.

.-.-.

Whitney no quería despegarse de ese microscopio. No quería abandonar el aula del club, pero tendría que hacerlo. La campana sonaba en diez minutos. Platina hacía unos apuntes acerca del comportamiento de los Piplup en tierra firme y lo que está documentado que hacen en el agua. Mientras, Crystal comparaba dos fotografías de unos Bidoof e intentaba averiguar por qué tenían una diferencia de género tan marcada. Maylene luchaba por concentrase en los resultados de los exámenes físicos de un Medicham, pero le era imposible. Tenía muchos problemas en su hogar y, sobre todo, con su primo Pearl. Pocos sabían de ese lazo consanguíneo, es más, sólo Whitney lo sabía. Incluso la tía Mary había empezado a ser agresiva con ella. Tachándola de casi lo mismo que a su propio hijo. Amenazó que hablaría con sus padres. Ellos no tendrían problema en dado caso de que Maylene fuera exactamente lo que Mary afirmaba. ¿Ella de verdad era? Sacudió la cabeza. No. Era imposible. Aunque lo mismo pensó de su primo.

— ¿Piensas en tu novio? — inquirió Crystal. Aburrida de revisar tantos papeles, decidió fastidiar un momento a sus compañeras—. Sabía que Pearl y tú se traían algo ¿Ya lo besaste?

—Asco —dijo Whitney—. No me gustaría besar a mi primo, por más lejano que sea.

Crystal abrió los ojos de par en par. Ese dato era totalmente nuevo y le habría un sinfín de posibilidades, tanto para molestar como para comparar. Por eso Pearl y ella tenían ese carácter tan impaciente y rudo. Por eso ambos tenían esa habilidad para prevenir un ataque. Por eso se llevaban tan bien. Eso era mejor incluso que un romance entre ambos.

— ¿Primos? —inquirió Platina con sorpresa—. ¿De verdad son primos? Pearl nunca me lo dijo.

Y en su voz se notó la tristeza. Se suponía que ella, Diamond y Pearl eran los mejores amigos, que se contaban de todo. No había secretos entre ambos o eso suponía ella. Dejó a un lado su libreta de apuntes y miró el piso, decepcionada. Tendría una larga plática con ese par. Que estuvieran en salones y clubs diferentes no significaba que dejaran de ser el trío inseparable. Maylene no quería seguir escuchando las burlas de Crystal y como faltaban tan solo dos minutos para salir, decidió irse. Tomó su mochila y cruzó la puerta, sólo para chocar con otra chica. Los cuadernos que ella sostenía quedaron regados por todo el piso. Maylene se apresuró a ayudarle a levantarlos.

—Lo siento mucho —se disculpó sin ver directamente a la extraña—. No me fijé al salir. Yo…

La chica con la que chocó no era de la escuela. Es más, ni de la ciudad. Maylene conocía a todos los jóvenes de Ciudad Jubilife y podía asegurar, apostando todas sus pertenencias, a que ella era una alumna de intercambio. Probablemente de Ciudad Hearthome, lo gritaba su vestido fino y ese inconfundible perfume de lavanda.

—No hay problema —respondió ella con una voz tan dulce, que podía ser la chica que cantaba villancicos en las tarjetas de navidad al abrirse—. Yo tampoco me fijé muy bien.

— ¡Por fin! Me preguntaba por qué no llegabas Marian —cijo el profesor Elm, acercándose a la desconocida—. Chicas, les presento a mi nueva asistente: Marian. Ella está haciendo un semestre en esta escuela y se ha ofrecido a ser mi asistente durante las horas de club. Vienes de Hearthome, ¿o me equivoco?

—Del centro de Hearthome —respondió ella con una enorme sonrisa—, aunque mi familia es de pueblo Solaceon.

Maylene no pudo quitarle la vista de encima, hasta que las demás chicas la empujaron, diciendo que el timbre había sonado desde hacía varios minutos y que ella no se dignaba a quitarse de en medio. Le hubiera gustado esperar a Marian, pero el profesor Elm comenzó a hablar de su vida, o sea, la plática sería eterna. Sintió un poco de pena por ella, miraba al profesor muy interesada. Cuando comenzara a hablar de sus estudios universitarios, la charla se volvería muy extraña e incómoda. Realmente a nadie le interesa la cantidad de bromas realizada a su maestro durante su juventud.

.-.-.

—Mira nada más — exclamó Blue cuando salieron del aula de cocina — El novio del año

Ruby esperaba a Sapphire con otro ramo de flores, la chica salvaje rodó los ojos. Se apresuró y le quitó las flores, arrojándolas al piso. ¿Por qué ese chico insistía tanto en los detalles cursis? Si no se detenía, un día de estos Sapphire acabaría vaciando su estómago a mitad del pasillo.

—Podrías lastimarte —dijo Ruby cuando Sapphire se subió a su patineta. La chica salvaje le dedicó una mirada llena de odio—. Perdona. Sólo me preocupas.

—Deja de hablar como mi padre —masculló Sapphire y se adelantó. Ruby tuvo que correr para seguirle el paso.

Blue se despidió de White y Diamond, diciendo que tenía que buscar a Yellow por "asuntos importantes". Eso sólo se traducía a un nombre: hablarían sobre Red. White trató de convencer a Diamond de acompañarla a ver al director, la chica le reclamaría lo defectuosas que estaban las instalaciones del aula de cocina. Ésa estufa ya no marcaba bien la intensidad de la flama. Según White, estaba en la temperatura más baja y lo indicaban las marcas; pero resulta ser que no. Para cuando se dio cuenta de a donde la dirigía su amigo, ya estaban afuera del aula de dibujo técnico.

—Pearl —dijo Dia cuando vio salir a su amigo—. ¿Cómo te fue?

El rubio se limitó a sonreírle y mostrarle su trabajo. El rostro de Dia se iluminó. Se despidió rápidamente de White y se fue con su amigo. Lo acompañaría hasta su casa, con su madre. White comenzaba a pensar que tal vez esos dos eran demasiado unidos, pero dejó el tema a un lado. Tendría que esperar a N para que él la acompañara. No deseaba enfrentarse al profesor Oak sola y si no podía tener un testigo, al menos deseaba un poco de apoyo moral.

—Hasta mañana, profesor —dijo Green luego de que calificaran su trabajo con un nueve.

— ¿Podrías quedarte un poco, N? —dijo Stone cuando el peliverde fue a que le revisaran el trabajo.

N sólo pudo asentir, ¿de qué servía negarse con Steven? Green y Silver le dieron un rápido saludo a White antes de seguir su camino hacia la prefectura, donde se verían con Red y Gold. White intentó asomarse y leer los labios del maestro. Era la octava vez que le pedía quedarse a N.

— ¿Pensaste en lo que te dije? —inquirió Steven, cerrando la puerta del salón—. No te culparía si no quieres, pero dímelo de frente N. Aquí y ahora.

—Me es difícil de imaginar —respondió Armonía—. ¿Cómo lograríamos…? Mi padre no se quedará con los brazos cruzados, Steven.

Si cualquier docente hubiera escuchado que un alumno llamaba a un profesor por su nombre, se habría espantado. En cambio, Stone se limitó a sonreír. Miró el trabajo de su alumno de nuevo. N no tenía el mínimo talento para el dibujo técnico, aunque sus calificaciones de 9 hacían creer a todos que era un completo erudito. Ese trabajo estaba en blanco. N nunca había logrado hacer ningún plano en todo el año que llevaba ahí. Steven tampoco se lo exigía. Porque en realidad esa clase era la única oportunidad de verse.

—Podría esperar un poco más —dijo Steven, después de meditarlo unos minutos.

N sonrió a más no poder, tomó su trabajo y abrió la puerta del salón. Salió con una sonrisa inmensa en el rostro. Si lograban esperar sólo dos meses más. Entonces tendría 18.

.-.-.

— ¿Podrías saltarte los estúpidos autógrafos? —preguntó Red a su compañero de equipo mientras intentaban avanzar por el pasillo; pero las chicas les cerraban el paso, con libretas listas para ser firmadas por su ídolo.

—Disfruta un poco de la fama. Es tan efímera que mañana podrías decir: "¿por qué mierda no le hice caso al apuesto y sabio de Gold? Hubiera disfrutado de mi fama. Claro que él la sigue disfrutando, con esa enorme mansión, con ese auto último modelo y esa esposa tan sensual…"

—Deja de decir tantas tonterías —dijo Red alejándose. Necesitaba un amigo de verdad y el único capaz de escucharle era Green. Ojalá todavía lo esperara en prefectura.

Silver suspiraba mientras veía el tumulto acercándose. Gold no tardaría. Vio cómo Red se liberaba de la asfixiante multitud y caminaba agitado hacia ellos. Primero saludó a Green.

—Al menos sabemos que será popular —dijo Green—. Ya tengo casi todo el dinero, podríamos abrir el próximo mes. Hablé con el tipo que renta el lugar; sólo falta tu parte.

—Hago lo que puedo —respondió Red—. Conseguir en efectivo esa cantidad no es muy fácil.

—Tendrás que hacerlo, o no podrás ser socio de Links —respondió Silver, quien también había dado parte de su capital para cumplir el sueño de Green de abrir un cibercafé.

—Vale, lo haré —contestó Red—. Pero no sé si Gold lo haga, está corto de efectivo —lo último lo dijo en un susurro, porque en el instante en que mencionaban la delicada situación económica de Gold frente a él, sólo se ganaban varios gritos. Mientras el joven asegurada que él no era un jodido pobre.

—Siempre haya una forma —respondió Silver, conocía mejor al ojiambar que cualquiera en la escuela—. Pronto llegará con una montaña de billetes y nos hará suplicarle que invierta.

.-.-.

—Váyanse por la sombrita —bromeó Black despidiéndose de Jamine y Bugsy.

— ¿De dónde sacas eso? —preguntó Gardenia—. Mejor me voy, mi padre ya debe haber llegado por mí. Nos vemos mañana, Black, y no fuerces mucho tu cerebro.

— ¡Para tu información, yo soy un genio incomprendido! —gritó ofendido Black.

—Por supuesto que lo eres —dijo White incrédula, apareciendo justo detrás del chico. Junto a ella iba N—. Por cierto, N, ¿qué tanto te dijo el profesor Stone? ¿No le gustó tu trabajo? Ya van varias veces que te hace quedarte después de la clase.

—No es nada, White —dijo N un poco nervioso—. Sólo me da unos cuantos consejos para el dibujo y me corrige.

— ¿Puedo ver tu trabajo? —inquirió Black y acercó su mano peligrosamente al plano de N.

— ¡No! —gritó N, a la defensiva—. Digo, debo irme. Lo puedes ver otro día.

Dicho eso se fue corriendo. Algo ocultaba. White volvió a dejar ese problema a un lado y le pidió -más bien ordenó- a Black que la acompañara a ver al director Oak. Black hizo una mueca, a punto de negarse; pero la chica lo tomó de la muñeca y lo prácticamente lo arrastró a la oficina del director. Por más que Black pataleó, para cuando logró liberarse ya estaban a punto de entrar a la oficina. White tocó como loca, asustando a Oak, quien revisaba unos papeles en su escritorio.

—Adelante —se preguntó quién sería. Al ver entrar a White rodó los ojos—. ¿Ahora qué White? ¿Olvidaron poner el jabón anti-bacterial que pediste en el baño?

—No, profesor —dijo ella con modales que no demostró al tocar la puerta—. Se trata de las instalaciones del aula de cocina, ya no funcionan para nada bien. Incluso podrían provocar un incendio.

Oak suspiró. Esa chica sin duda hablaba como toda una política. Cada año se postulaba para ser presidenta, desde primaria; pero nunca había ganado por sus radicales propuestas. El director se pasó una mano por el pelo, no tenía ánimos de discutir con una terrorista política. Tenía peores problemas con las deudas de la escuela y ciertas denuncias en contra de uno de sus profesores.

— ¿Podemos dejar este tema para mañana? ¿Te parece si vienes a las 10, durante tu receso?

—Perfecto —exclamó ella y se despidió con un movimiento de mano. Después jaló a Black afuera de la oficina de con la misma fuerza con la que lo metió—. Deberían de darme la presidencia automática este año. ¿No crees?

Black se detuvo de golpe. La presidencia. ¡Ésa era su oportunidad para demostrarles a todos que no era un descerebrado! Estaba por hablar, pero entonces recordó que White deseaba ese puesto más que nadie en el mundo. Tragó saliva nerviosamente, dijo una excusa y se fue corriendo hacia su casa. Tendría que prepararse emocionalmente para ese desafío.

.-.-.

—Espero que no te enoje que haya invitado a alguien —dijo Blue cuando ella y Yellow salían de la escuela. La castaña levantó la mano, saludando una chica que se acercó rápidamente—. Ella es Platina, está con Crystal en club. También quiere aprender.

—Mucho gusto —dijo Berlitz a Yellow.

La rubia se sonrojó un poco y un leve "hola" salió de sus labios, casi como un susurro.

—Veamos. Si ustedes quieren empezar a tener vida social, tendrán que cambiar un poco. Tanto física como en forma de actuar —inició Blue su discurso, al tiempo que bajaba las escaleras de la entrada—. Tendrán que poner todo su empeño. ¿Entendido? Pero primero: ¿por qué quieren cambiar?

—T-Tú ya lo sabes Blue —susurró Yellow y se puso más roja todavía—. Por él.

— ¡Por Red! —gritó Blue—. Debes esforzarte más. Necesitas hablar de tu vida con alguien aparte de mí. ¿Qué hay de ti, Platina?

—No quiero ser el bicho raro —dijo ella tras bajar la mirada—. Todos me ven diferente por ser rica. ¡Pero quiero que me traten como a todos los demás!

Blue esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Creía fervientemente que una persona debe aspirar a más, que debe mejorar. Por eso aceptó ayudar a sus amigas.

.-.-.

—Dime qué está ocurriendo —ordenó Dia—. Y quiero la verdad.

El rubio se volteó, iban rumbo a la casa de Pearl y éste no había hablado todo el camino. Normalmente no podrían callarlo. Todo el día había actuado extraño y Diamond sabía que no se era a causa a las palabras de su madre. Pearl siempre ignoraba todos los consejos de su progenitora.

—Tú ya lo sabes —respondió Pearl con una sonrisa, como tratando de restarle importancia al asunto—. Mi madre se ha vuelto loca. Cree que estoy enfermo e intentará con todos los medios de "curarme".

— ¿Por qué piensa que estás enfermo? ¿Pues qué hiciste Pearl? —dijo Diamond más interesado.

El rubio se detuvo de golpe, apretando los puños. Cualquiera hubiera esperado gritos, una reacción más explosiva. En cambio, Dia podía jurar que escuchó un sollozo. Se acercó a su amigo, tomando su hombro. Sintió entonces ligeros espasmos, sin distinguir si eran de rabia o de tristeza. Pearl se talló los ojos, eliminando las lágrimas que escaparon rebeles de ellos. Cuando el pelinegro trató de abrazar a su amigo, Pearl lo empujó con fuerza. Tenía las mejillas rojas y respiraba agitadamente. Diamond parpadeó unos segundos. ¿Desde cuándo Pearl rehuía a sus abrazos? El rubio le dio la espalda, volviendo a caminar. Estaban a unos metros de su casa.

—Nos vemos mañana —se despidió Pearl, sin ver directamente a su amigo, de lo contrario él habría notado que el sonrojo en sus mejillas todavía no se iba.

—Adiós —susurró el ojiazul un poco decepcionado, quería averiguar qué le pasaba.

Escuchó un grito a los pocos pasos. El quebrase del cristal. Pearl salía de su casa corriendo. Mary, su madre, lo siguió hasta la cerca del jardín. Gritaba como loca.

— ¡Y te atreves a regresar! ¡No quiero verte hasta que dejes de ser un monstruo! ¿Me escuchas, Pearl? ¡No creas que he olvidado lo que dijiste de Palmer! ¡Ni a tu padre respetas!

Dia sintió que su amigo lo agarraba de la muñeca y ambos corrían unas cuantas cuadras antes de estar seguros de que Mary no los perseguiría. Diamond sintió que su corazón se le salía por la boca, nunca fue muy atlético y la velocidad con la que corrió no era normal en él.

— ¿Puedo ir a tu casa? —preguntó el rubio.

—Claro —respondió Dia antes de que Pearl rompiera en llanto y lo abrazara con fuerza.

 _Pero siguen comparándome, y seguirán hasta el final de los tiempos. O hasta que yo pueda demostrarles que soy diferente, ya sea por ser mejor o por ser peor._


End file.
